


Allergic to Gaara

by Princessdada



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Found Family, Gen, M/M, No beta we die like Jiraya, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessdada/pseuds/Princessdada
Summary: Naruto has weird feelings around Gaara and doesn't understand what they mean so he asks Iruka what's up.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Allergic to Gaara

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people. So this is my first fanfic, something kinda short I thought I'd post here. Also it slightly diverges from canon but not too much I think. Hope you enjoy cause I really wanted to write Pre-Gaanaru content with bonding between Naruto and Iruka.
> 
> I have no beta so comments and criticism is greatly appriciated! (^^)
> 
> Idk if this is a warning but Kakashi says 'uwu' at one point XDD

It was a calm, sunny Saturday afternoon and Iruka was reading a book. It was rare when the teacher had a free moment to himself between training pre-genin, manning the missions’ desk, making lesson plans and looking after Naruto and his boyfriend, Kakashi. Naruto was a joy to take care of…mostly. Iruka was tasked to take care of Naruto at the age of three until he turned eight and would be deemed fit to live on his own. Like the rest of the village he held a large amount of hatred for the boy as he was the one who held Kurama, the nine tailed fox demon. Iruka was 18 at the time and childishly blamed the boy for killing his parents so when he was given this task he did it begrudgingly. The first week or so was rough but as time went on Iruka couldn’t help but love the boy with all his heart.

He learned to accept that Naruto and the beast within him were two separate beings. Naruto was a loud, cheerful boy with a fiery spirit and unwavering determination while the nine tails was a monster bent on destruction and mayhem. The two were definitely different and it wasn’t Naruto’s fault that his parents were gone. Iruka decided to adopt Naruto himself when he was at the age of six. The villagers did not support the choice Iruka made but he didn’t care. In his heart he knew this was the right decision. The boy grew up to be a prankster and mischievous but he had a good heart. Sure Naruto could be difficult but it was worth it in the end.

Naruto was easier to deal with than Kakashi at times. For the feared “Sharingan no Kakashi” he sure was a big baby. Pouted anytime he didn’t get what he wanted and being clingy all the time. He still was a good boyfriend though. Bringing trinkets from after his missions (they never compromised the mission he’d get stuff from a town or two away to be safe) or visit him after school just to say hi or cook when Iruka was especially tired. Kakashi hadn’t been the best at cooking but during the four years they’ve been together Iruka taught him how and he’s pretty good now.

He had left two weeks ago and was due to come back today which excited Iruka like it always did. Naruto was out having his monthly special training with one of the sand-nin, Gaara. It was arranged after the Chuunin exams when Naruto requested for him to see Gaara as he had become a better person and became someone Naruto cherished. He begged Tsunade for months for a scheduled meeting with Gaara every once in a while until Tsunade caved. It was arranged that once a month the Sand-nin could come over for training as Tsunade said, “You’ll at least need to be productive.”

Naruto was ecstatic. He wouldn’t talk about anything else for days. Lucky Gaara himself agreed so the two have been doing this for about nine months’ now. Whenever Naruto comes back from one of these sessions he was elated. Practically on cloud nine and would re-tell the events of the day excitedly. Naruto would light up whenever he mentioned something Gaara did and have this twinkle in his eye only when they discussed the red haired boy. Iruka suspected that Naruto was slightly infatuated with Gaara and didn’t realize it but it was not his place to meddle.

Just as Iruka was about to finish his book Naruto burst through the door.

“Iruka!” Naruto shouted.

‘Well no finishing this now. Let me put that away for later.’ Thought Iruka.

“How was training little fox?” he asked.

“Hey, I’m not little. I’m a whole twelve years of age, thank you very much.” Protested Naruto.

“Yeah sure, of course. Now answer my question. Did something go wrong? You look distressed.” Iruka said.

“It might sound silly but... I think I’m allergic to Gaara.” Naruto said seriously.

‘Pfft, can’t wait to hear the explanation for this.’ Iruka couldn’t help but think.

“What do you mean ‘allergic to Gaara'?” Iruka asked seriously so as not to hurt Naruto’s feelings.

“Weird things always happen when I’m around him. I fall sick. Like the palms of my hands became sweaty, my throat becomes dry, my heart beats really loud in my chest and worst of all there’s this funny feeling in my tummy. It feels all fluttery like there’s millions of tiny insects that are there and moving all about. I feel as if I’ve lost my appetite and I never do. The tummy feeling only happens when Gaara looks happy. Like he doesn’t outright smile or anything but he looks so soft with his eyes slightly crinkling at the corners and the tiniest upturn of his lips. It’s like he’s happy to be free. Like nothing is holding him back and he can do anything he sets his mind to. Ugh I feel like I’m not making sense but it can only mean one thing. I’m allergic to Gaara! It’s the only possible conclusion.” Explained Naruto.

Iruka tried his hardest not to laugh at Naruto but failed miserably. This caused Naruto to cross his arms and pout.

“What’s the big idea sensei? I’m being serious.” Whined Naruto.

“Sorry Naruto I didn’t mean to offend you it’s just that you’re not ‘allergic to Gaara'. It’s quite simple actually.” Iruka said as he finished off snickering.

“Then what is it?” questioned Naruto.

“Well it means you like Gaara-” Iruka got interrupted.

“Of course I like Gaara. He is a good friend of mine.”

“No Naruto. You like Gaara more than a friend. Like you know how Kakashi and I are dating? You wanna be like that but with Gaara.” Iruka explained.

The whiskered boy’s face bloomed into a shade of pink. He was impossibly quiet for a while.

“I-I like Gaara like that. Oh my goodness I can’t believe it. B-b-but I thought I liked Sakura.” The fox boy stuttered.

“Does Sakura make you feel like that too?” inquired Iruka.

“No, not really. She doesn’t make feel the same at all.” Answered Naruto looking a little deflated.

“There’s different types of attraction Naruto. You may like Sakura because she’s a pretty girl with pink hair and green eyes who has a tsundere type personality. That’s called aesthetic attraction but you like Gaara romantically. Meaning you want to go on dates with him, hold hands and cuddle him. Stuff like that. Essentially you want Gaara to be your boyfriend which is not a crime.” Iruka said.

“This is so embarrassing. Thanks sensei I think I just need time to process this information.” Naruto’s blush had gone down but it was still there. The blonde looked like he wanted to tear up. He was about to head off to his room when Iruka stopped him.

“I have two very important things to say to you. For one it’s okay that you don’t fully understand your feelings right now. You may like boys in general or you may just like Gaara. You don’t have to pressure yourself to place a label on yourself. Also always know I’ll be in support of you no matter what, okay my little fox?” Iruka smiled.

“Understood sensei. Thank you so much.” Naruto gave his sensei a hug and was about to go away when he remembered.

“What was the other thing?”

“Oh do you want Ichiraku’s for dinner?”

“Really sensei? Is that even a question?” Naruto smiled the worry easing up from his face.

“I guess not.”

The two later on head out to Ichiraku and have a pleasant dinner there. They order takeout for Kakashi and head back. Around two o’clock in the morning Iruka is woken up by some knocking at his bedroom window. Sluggish he walks towards it and opens it up.

“Yo.” Greets Kakashi.

“Hello stranger. Is that anyway to greet your boyfriend who missed you for two weeks.” Teased Iruka.

“Well I missed you too. That should count for something?” Kakashi said weakly.

“Get in here you big oaf. Smiled Iruka.

Upon entering Kakashi held Iruka by the hips and kissed him passionately. The kiss lasted a while till they parted.

“That was a more welcome greeting.”

“I won’t forget next time.”

Kakashi looked exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes. The eyes themselves looked blood shot and he was slouching his back. Not his usual posture but from fatigue.

“There’s some Ichiraku’s in the oven that we got for you and your pyjamas are on the bed.” Iruka said.

“What did I do to deserve such a sweet boyfriend?” Kakashi asked.

“Stole his heart.” Iruka replied.

“ _UwU_.”

“You did not just say ‘ _UwU_ ’?” Iruka said mouth agape.

“Couldn’t help it, nya~”

“Unbelievable you plus I thought you were a wolf?”

Kakashi just shrugged as he changed.

‘My silly boyfriend.’ Iruka thought fondly as he softly smiled.

As the two settled into bed Kakashi asked,

“Anything interesting happen today?”

“Nope just got a break from you two for a couple of hours.”

“Ru you wound me. I thought you missed me.” Kakashi whined.

“I kid. Well, Naruto found out he likes Gaara. He didn’t know what he was feeling though so he thought he was ‘allergic to Gaara’. It was the cutest thing.” Iruka gushed.

“The little squirt finally realized it, huh. Took him long enough.” Kakashi snickered.

“Hey don’t be like that. I mean we weren’t the sharpest kunai in the pack either.”

“I suppose you’re right. I do wish him the best though. It would be nice to for Naruto to find someone who understands what he’s been through to love and appreciate him.” Kakashi said.

“And they would be super adorable together but they are just twelve plus Naruto needs to figure himself out a bit beforehand so it could take a while.” Iruka said.

“I heard through some town gossip that Jiraya wants to take Naruto for a two-year training course so we may not see him for a while.”

“How? you literally just got back??”

“I have my ways.~”

“Jiraya did say he was gonna visit in a week or so. Probably to talk about that. I’ll allow Naruto to go with him cause knowing Naruto he’ll be more than excited to go and get stronger.” Iruka smiled.

Kakashi yawned. “I’m sure everything is gonna work out in the end for Naruto. It usually does.”

Iruka chuckled. “Right you are. Goodnight. I love you.”

“Night, I love you too.” Kakashi said as he kissed Iruka’s forehead.

The two fall into a blissful sleep.

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reaching the end.  
> Might be edited in future.
> 
> If you wanna scream at me or whatever hmu on instagram @Anitated1


End file.
